


Mist of Reminiscence

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Momentos fofos, Romance, Yaoi, diferença de idade, sexo não explícito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: “– Mikaru… você sabe que isso não foi só sexo…– Oh, o que foi então? Sua primeira vez? – questionou em tom irônico – Quer que eu traga café numa bandeja e coloque comida na sua boca?”* * *“- Mikaru… you know it wasn't just sex…- Oh, what then? Your first time? - he asked in an ironic tone - Do you want me to bring coffee on a tray and put food in your mouth? ”
Relationships: Katsuya/Mikaru, Ootsuka/Mikaru, Takeo/Hayato





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens da história são de minha autoria. A história se passa no Japão, ou seja, alguns dos lugares relatados realmente existem.
> 
> História postada também no Spirit e no Nyah.

O sol surgia aos poucos no horizonte, banhando toda a capital de Tóquio com sua luz, que se erguia mais a cada minuto, até chegar ao topo dos grandes prédios comerciais e residenciais. A sala do apartamento saia da penumbra, até tornar possível distinguir os móveis ali dispostos, como a mesinha de centro e a estante ao canto, chegando enfim até o sofá de três lugares, onde o casal ainda dormia.

Katsuya remexeu-se incomodado, resmungando e erguendo a mão direita para proteger os olhos da luz, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso ao sentir a outra mão formigando. Virou o rosto para o lado, observando o rapaz que dormia sobre seu braço, causando aquele pequeno desconforto. Esticou a mão livre bem devagar, retirando alguns fios dourados que caíam sobre a face do rapaz adormecido, afastando-a rapidamente ao notar um movimento vindo dele.

Esperou alguns segundos em total imobilidade, quase prendendo a respiração e temendo tê-lo acordado. Observou com atenção, suspirando aliviado ao notar que ele não acordaria. O rapaz de cabelos dourados ressonava tão calmamente e parecia tão tranquilo, que seria um pecado acordá-lo. Decidiu por somente velar seu sono, deixando os pensamentos vagarem até a noite anterior.

Havia sido uma noite tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão especial! A primeira noite deles e sua primeira noite com outro homem. A primeira vez que foi levado ali, no apartamento dele.

Mikaru era sempre tão reservado e arredio, às vezes um pouco ríspido demais, quase nunca falando sobre si e quando era questionado diretamente, conseguia desviar do assunto com facilidade, fazendo Katsuya precisar de um pouco de lábia e boa sorte, soltando um comentário ou outro da sua vida e esperando que Mikaru fizesse o mesmo ou apenas comentasse a respeito. Mas, mesmo sabendo tão pouco sobre o rapaz nos seus braços, Katsuya não conseguia resistir à atração que ele exercia.

Era algo estranho e difícil explicar. Mikaru não era do tipo que preenchia todos requisitos do padrão de beleza, com um corpo alto e escultural, pelo contrário, era muito magro e pelo menos dez centímetros mais baixo do que ele, com seus quase 1,80m de altura. Era inteligente, isso nunca poderia negar, e tinha a língua afiada, com uma resposta sempre pronta na ponta da língua. E mesmo assim, com todos os defeitos que a sua paixão não conseguia camuflar, Katsuya se sentia completamente atraído por aquele homem.

Sim, um homem. Não apenas em questão de gênero, mas Mikaru já era adulto por assim dizer, enquanto ele mal havia saído da adolescência. Faltava alguns meses antes de completar seus 19 anos, e Mikaru, pelo pouco que descobriu, já havia passado há alguns anos da casa dos vinte.

Porém, nada daquilo importava e nada poderia estragar seu dia ou tirar aquele sorriso da sua face. Nem mesmo o celular tocando irritantemente sem parar, fazendo o rapaz em seus braços acordar sobressaltado.

Mikaru ergueu a cabeça, olhando assustado para os lados, procurando a fonte do barulho, até finalmente encontrar o celular em cima do criado-mudo ao lado do sofá. Estendeu a mão para desligá-lo, batendo no tampo da mesinha algumas vezes até acertar o celular, que caiu no chão, separando a bateria do restante do aparelho e finalmente parando de tocar.

Com um longo suspiro, Mikaru deixou a cabeça pender contra a almofada, se ajeitando inconscientemente de encontro ao corpo de Katsuya, que o envolveu num meio abraço, sentindo o braço voltar a formigar.

Mikaru ficou tão quieto e sua respiração estava tão calma, que Katsuya realmente pensou que ele havia adormecido novamente. Subiu a mão da cintura até os fios dourados, passando os dedos de leve, sorrindo ao notar o quanto eram macios. Mikaru constantemente tentava mostrar seu pior lado, sendo ríspido ou comentando algo em tom ferino, na intenção de afastar todos a sua volta, mas quando ele baixava a guarda, era possível ver um lado diferente, mais humano e que, infelizmente, havia sido bastante machucado.

– Quantas horas? – Mikaru sentou-se num pulo, esfregando o rosto para tentar espantar o sono, enquanto olhava ao redor, estranhando o lugar onde estava.

– Não deve passar muito das sete… – Katsuya respondeu com a voz rouca típica de quem acabou de acordar, apoiando-se num dos cotovelos para se sentar e enlaçando a cintura de Mikaru com o outro braço – Está cedo, pode dormir mais um pouco. Volta pra cá.

– Dormir? Eu tenho que trabalhar. – afastou a mão de Katsuya de sua cintura, jogando as pernas para fora do sofá e ficando de costas para o rapaz. Sentiu um dedo traçando um caminho próximo ao seu ombro, o mesmo caminho daquela cicatriz, fazendo sua alma gelar no mesmo instante.

– Onde cons-

– O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Mikaru se ergueu do sofá, juntamente com o tom de voz, ficando de frente para Katsuya sem se importar com sua nudez.

– Nós passamos a noite juntos. Queria que eu estivesse onde? – apesar do tom rude de Mikaru, Katsuya não perdeu o bom humor, respondendo-o com um sorriso na face. Ele, pessoalmente, não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo senão ali, exatamente onde estava.

– Na sua casa, na rua, em qualquer outro lugar! – caminhou pela sala procurando suas peças de roupa, vestindo a boxer e a camisa amarrotada quando as encontraram – Não te ensinaram como passar a noite com alguém? Você transa, pega suas coisas e cai fora!

– Mikaru… você sabe que isso não foi só sexo… - Katsuya sentou-se, pegando uma almofada para cobrir seu baixo-ventre, incomodado com o modo como Mikaru estava levando aquela conversa.

– Oh, o que foi então? Sua primeira vez? – questionou em tom irônico – Quer que eu traga café numa bandeja e coloque comida na sua boca?

Katsuya sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, abaixando a cabeça e deixando que os longos fios negros cobrissem sua face. Tudo bem que algumas pessoas acordavam de mal humor, mas aquilo já era exagero. Mikaru o humilhava falando daquela forma.

– Você sabe que foi… – murmurou desolado, olhando com vergonha para o chão da sala do apartamento, localizando suas peças de roupas e caminhando rapidamente até elas, vestindo conforme as recolhia – Pensei que estávamos juntos…

– Juntos? Do tipo relacionamento sério? – Mikaru retrucou em tom de deboche, deixando o rapaz com mais vergonha ainda da situação – Agora só falta você dizer que quer um pedido de namoro! – revirou os olhos, pegando a carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro que deixava na estante perto da televisão, acendendo um dos cilindros e tragando longamente – Me faça um favor e some daqui.

– Eu já entendi isso… – respondeu com a voz embargada, segurando o choro enquanto saía a passos apressados do apartamento.


	2. Capítulo 1

O tempo estava esfriando muito nesses últimos dias e devido à chuva que caiu na noite passada, mesmo não tendo sido muito forte, foi o suficiente para deixar uma fina camada de gelo cobrindo o chão de vários pontos da cidade, obrigando a todos, pedestres, ciclistas e motoristas a caminharem ou dirigirem mais devagar, causando tumulto no trânsito e consequentemente, atrasando os trabalhadores.

Mikaru ainda tinha tempo suficiente antes de sua reunião na parte da manhã, mas isso não mudava o fato que odiava chegar atrasado, mesmo sendo dono da empresa. Se tinha algo que levava a sério em sua vida, era seu trabalho. Não que gostasse de administrar a empresa que era do pai, mas sim o que podia fazer por lá em seu tempo livre: se dedicar ao seu verdadeiro emprego e hobbie como arquiteto.

Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiu uma vaga para estacionar há dois prédios de distância do seu, pegando sua mochila no banco de trás e vários projetos e contratos que estavam no banco do passageiro, tentando guardar tudo na mochila enquanto saia do carro. Enquanto estava com o carro ligado e o aquecedor funcionando, ele não se importava de ficar no automóvel, mas agora que havia desligado o motor, notara como estava frio fora de casa.

Odiava o frio! Odiava ser obrigado a vestir tantos agasalhos e andar com aquele cachecol quase enforcando-o, tudo para não ser congelado.

Passou a mochila por um dos braços e colocou uma pasta fina debaixo do outro, pegando a chave enquanto saia do carro, sendo obrigado a se segurar na porta para não escorregar. Praguejou baixinho, batendo a porta e seguindo com calma para a calçada, mas seu cuidado não foi suficiente para evitar que dois passos depois Mikaru sentisse um puxão em suas costas, fazendo-o escorregar e cair de costas no chão.

O ar fugiu de seus pulmões e sua vista escureceu, a cabeça e as costas latejavam de dor e sentia-se sufocar.

– Hei! Você está bem? – um rapaz que passava pela rua viu quando Mikaru saiu apressado do carro, prendendo o cachecol na porta durante o processo que causou sua queda.

– N… – Mikaru tentou responder, mas estava sem fôlego, limitando-se a negar com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Com muito cuidado, o rapaz se aproximou, colocando-o quase sentado, de modo a conseguir desenrolar o cachecol de seu pescoço e evitar que ele se machucasse mais.

– Melhor agora? – o rapaz sorriu satisfeito ao ver Mikaru massagear o pescoço e puxar o ar com força, afirmando com um gesto de cabeça – Venha, vamos levantar com calma. O chão está escorregadio hoje.

O rapaz colocou um braço nas costas de Mikaru e estendeu-lhe o outro a frente do seu corpo para que se apoiasse, mas com a vista ainda escurecida, Mikaru não notou o gesto e apenas apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, a cabeça pendendo até seu peito enquanto era erguido.

– Acha que consegue andar? – o rapaz questionou de modo gentil, ouvindo uma afirmação bem baixa, mas após dar um passo, Mikaru estacou no lugar, olhando ao redor pelo chão como se procurasse algo – Algum problema? Não se sente bem? – tocou-lhe o rosto de leve para erguê-lo, vendo Mikaru piscar devagar, mas sem abrir os olhos completamente. Imaginou que ele ainda estivesse confuso pela pancada na cabeça.

– Meu… trabalho… – Mikaru resmungou por fim, apontando para baixo, onde pensou ter visto a mochila – Preciso disso.

A seguir, foi colocado novamente no chão, sentado com as costas apoiadas contra o carro, enquanto o rapaz que o ajudara recolhia os papéis e pastas caídos, colocando tudo dentro da mochila e jogando-a nas costas, para depois levantá-lo novamente, guiando-o até a calçada.

– Qual seu prédio?

– O terceiro… – Mikaru apontou com a cabeça, notando que aos poucos a visão clareava novamente.

Era humilhante precisar da ajuda de alguém para chegar ao seu prédio, mas o tombo realmente o deixara desnorteado. Maldito cachecol… quase morreu enforcado por causa daquela coisa idiota! Nunca mais voltaria a usar um!

Tropeçou no primeiro degrau que levava à recepção, não caindo de cara nas escadas devido aos braços ao seu redor, que o apoiavam e conduziam de modo protetor. Podia odiar receber a ajuda de estranhos, mas agradecia por alguém ter aparecido.

Uma das recepcionistas, ao notar quem entrava sendo amparado, correu em pânico para auxiliá-los, perguntando o que tinha acontecido e se estava tudo bem. Não demorou muito e mais duas mulheres se juntaram à primeira, perguntando se precisavam de alguma.

– Foi só um susto, moças. Ele precisa de um pouco de ar. – o rapaz tentou afastá-las de modo educado, mas elas não pareciam entender, tagarelando em volta deles e fazendo mil suposições.

– Caiam fora. – veio a voz baixa e ríspida de Mikaru, sobressaltando as mulheres, que se dispersaram no mesmo instante.

O rapaz olhou para as moças que saíam com um pouco de pena pelo modo como foram tratadas, mas elas estavam parecendo abutres, rondando-os como dois pedaços de carne, prontos para serem devorados.

– Elas estavam exagerando um pouquinho… – o rapaz comentou com um sorrisinho sem graça, voltando a atenção para o outro ao seu lado – Você está bem?

– Sim, estou. E você também já está dispensado.

Mikaru se levantou a seguir, massageando o pescoço enquanto caminhava em direção ao elevador. Não olhou nem uma vez para o rosto do rapaz, de modo que não viu sua expressão de assombro, com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta.

Ele praticamente salvara sua vida e era assim que o loirinho agradecia?! Bom, de toda forma, não o ajudara para ser recompensado depois. Só achou que era o certo a fazer e fez.

– Hora de trabalhar! – passou a mão pelos fios longos e pretos para afastá-los do rosto, se levantando do sofá e voltando para as ruas, afim de continuar seu caminho.

Antes que as portas do elevador se fechassem, Mikaru teve apenas essa visão do rapaz: de costas e saindo do prédio. Agradeceu mais uma vez, mentalmente e de forma mais educada, agora que estava sozinho, se lembrando então que nem havia perguntado seu nome.

* * *

Aquela reunião já durava quase três horas e Mikaru estava completamente impaciente. A cada cinco minutos levava a mão, ora ao pescoço, ora à cabeça, massageando ambos para tentar aliviar a dor, em vão.

O orador da reunião, ao notar que Mikaru começava a dedilhar os dedos pela mesa, engoliu em seco e afrouxou a gravata, propondo sabiamente que continuassem a falar sobre o assunto em outro dia, ideia que foi aceita por todos na mesa, sem exceções.

Porque se tinha algo que todos naquela sala sabiam, é que nunca, em hipótese alguma, deviam chatear ou contrariar Kazunari Mikaru, arquiteto-chefe e dono de uma das maiores multi-nacionais de todo Japão. Ele não precisava de um bom motivo para se desfazer de um de seus clientes e muito menos de seus funcionários. Bastava ele querer.

Enquanto os executivos comentavam alguns detalhes que passaram batido e juntavam suas pastas, Mikaru saiu da sala sem nenhum comentário e sem ser impedido, com o pensamento fixo de chegar à sua sala e se trancar nela, para enfim se dedicar a uma parte do serviço que realmente gostava.

– Ah, Kazunari-sama! Eu estava mesmo lhe procurando! – a voz de um homem veio alta e do fim do corredor, fazendo Mikaru parar seu percurso enquanto revirava os olhos e praguejava contra a má sorte daquele dia.

Esperou que o homem se aproximasse e postasse a sua frente, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça, mas sem a intenção de perder tempo conversando.

– Acabei de sair de uma reunião e tenho outra daqui a pouco. Se não se importa, vamos falar em outra hora. – aquilo não soou em momento algum como um pedido.

– Imagino que sua agenda esteja lotada, Kazunari-sama, mas garanto que não vou lhe tomar mais do que alguns minutinhos. – o homem sorriu sem graça, passando a mão pela cabeça já quase totalmente calva, enquanto se inclinava para cima do chefe – O novo arquiteto chegou hoje e gostaria de lhe apresentar. Ele é especialista em comunicação visual e...

– Isso realmente pode ser feito em outro momento. – Mikaru massageou novamente a cabeça, dando um passo para o lado, mas tendo o caminho bloqueado pelo velho.

– Senhor… ele está começando hoje. Seria bom termos o seu aval quanto à contratação do rapaz e também dar as boas-vindas!

– Quem o entrevistou? – Mikaru questionou sem rodeios.

– Ahm, eu mesmo, senhor. – o velho apontou para o próprio peito, com um toque de orgulho na voz enrouquecida.

– E você o considera bom para o cargo?

– Sim, claro! O currículo dele é excelente e teve ótimas referências.

– Então não precisa de uma segunda opinião. – decretou por fim, tentando mais uma vez continuar o caminho até sua sala, mas dessa vez sendo segurado pelo braço.

Não houve necessidade de palavras. O olhar que Mikaru lançou ao homem o fez entender no mesmo instante que havia ultrapassado o limite do que era permitido.

Soltou o chefe e se afastou, fazendo um pequena reverência e murmurando uma desculpa. O velho estava tão empolgado com o novo funcionário de sua área que esqueceu completamente o quanto Mikaru odiava que invadissem seu espaço pessoal. Secou o suor que se formava em sua testa e afastou mais alguns passos, imaginando o tamanho da besteira que havia feito e qual seria o preço a pagar por ela. Porque aquilo não ia sair barato.

– Yamada-san? – o velho sobressaltou-se ao ouvir seu nome, agradecendo internamente por alguém aparecer para o salvar, mesmo que não soubesse do feito.

– Ah, Ootsuka-kun! Chegou em boa hora! – Yamada olhou de relance para o chefe, indo até o recém-chegado e puxando-o pelo braço – Estava mesmo falando de você! Kazunari-sama, este é Ootsuka Kyoji, nosso novo arquiteto. Ootsuka-kun, este é nosso diretor e arquiteto-chefe, Kazunari Mikaru.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mikaru-kun! – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, recebendo uma cotovelada nada discreta do velho. Depois, Yamada colocou a mão em sua cabeça, obrigando-o a se curvar, como mandavam os bons costumes japoneses.

– Ele é seu chefe, demonstre algum respeito! – o velho rosnou entredentes, imaginando que ensinar algo útil ao novato iria apagar a imagem ruim que causara no chefe.

Mikaru apenas observava toda aquela bajulação, revirando os olhos e desejando poder voltar logo para sua sala, onde teria um comprimido para sua dor de cabeça e um pouco de paz e silêncio.

– Yamada-san, acho que isso não é necessário. Somos praticamente da mesma idade! – o rapaz sorriu sem graça quando o velho o soltou, ajeitando os fios bagunçados – A não ser que prefira assim, Kazunari-sama?

– Eu realmente não me importo. – Mikaru comentou com pouco caso e bastante desânimo na voz, acenando em dispensa com a mão – Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

E antes que fosse impedido novamente, se afastou da dupla a passos rápidos, pegando o elevador para seu andar. Apoiou-se na parede enquanto apertava o botão certo, fechando os olhos e massageando a cabeça durante toda a subida. Aquela semana estava sendo muito difícil. Várias reuniões enchendo sua agenda, projetos para iniciar, o frio que aumentava cada dia mais, trazendo consigo a neve... Sem contar a merda da carência que o abatia ultimamente.

Por mais que continuasse insistindo com o amigo e ex-namorado, Mikaru sabia que não havia futuro pra eles, afinal seu antigo amor agora já tinha alguém. Não importava o quanto tentasse reconquistá-lo ou fazer algum mal para o parceiro do ex, pois nada parecia abalar a relação deles. E assim, Mikaru foi se afastando, pois se não podia ter seu amor, manter a amizade não lhe servia de nada, exceto se machucar mais, sempre que os visse juntos.

– Mikaru-san! A reunião demorou bastante, não é? – a mocinha atrás da mesa da recepção o recebeu com um sorriso cortês, estendendo uma pasta que foi pega no mesmo instante – Quer que eu traga algo pra você? Um chá ou talvez um lanche?

– Sim… seria bom… – o rapaz respondeu vagamente, olhando rapidamente para o conteúdo da pasta – Um remédio pra dor de cabeça também, se possível. – finalmente levantou o olhar para sua secretária, que ainda lhe sorria – Algum recado ou telefonema pra retornar?

– Nenhum até agora. O dia está tranquilo.

– Certo. Não recebo ninguém hoje, diga que estou em reunião. Mesmo se disserem que é urgente.

– Entendido! Vou providenciar tudo!

– Hn… – Mikaru resmungou antes de entrar para sua sala, no que a secretaria entendeu como um agradecimento.

* * *

O começo do seu trabalho por ali fora bastante conturbado. Por mais que tivesse achado o chefe atraente, esse interesse não durou mais do que cinco minutos, prazo suficiente para ele abrir a boca com algum comentário ácido. Falou algo sobre não aceitar atrasos, ligações que não tivessem relação com a empresa, nada de sair mais cedo, nada de fazer hora extra pois não iria pagá-las, nada de risadas ou conversas altas na recepção, entre outras coisas. Num geral, ela não podia fazer nada, exceto o seu serviço.

Ao final do primeiro dia, ela cogitou seriamente em pedir conta. Eram tantas restrições, sem falar na quantidade absurda de pedidos que ele fez durante o dia, ligando a cada meia hora, querendo café, lanches, pedindo para ir na lavanderia pegar seu terno, buscar contratos em outros andares, ligar cancelando reuniões, marcar outras reuniões, cancelar sua consulta no médico, para cinco minutos depois pedir para confirmar a mesma. Quando finalmente olhou no relógio, seu horário para ir embora já havia passado e muito. Percebeu no mesmo instante que havia feito algo que não devia, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção, mas a culpa não era sua e sim daquele loiro filho da… argh! Ele era simplesmente irritante!

Respirou fundo e ajeitou o uniforme, desligando o computador e guardando suas coisas na bolsa, quando ouviu a porta à direita se abrindo, gelando no mesmo instante em que o chefe passou por ela, encarando-a de modo estranho.

– Não te avisei sobre ficar até mais tarde? – ele se aproximou de sua mesa, apoiando as mãos sobre o tampo, uma delas segurando uma xícara vazia de café.

– Si-sim, avisou… – murmurou em tom baixo, desviando o olhar para o chão – E-eu perdi a noção da hora.

– Perdeu a noção ou é lenta demais para fazer o que precisa no tempo que lhe foi estipulado?

– Si-sinto muito, senhor! – apertou as mãos nervosamente à frente do corpo, pedindo internamente para não chorar na frente daquele homem.

– Claro que sente. – retrucou em tom esnobe, cortando as desculpas da garota – Pegou os projetos de apresentação dos estagiários?

– Ah!

Droga… Os projetos... Sabia que estava esquecendo algo! O chefe havia pedido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo e sem lhe dar brecha para anotar, que seria um milagre não deixar nada passar. Se ainda tinha uma dúvida, agora não tinha mais.

– E-eu… me demito!

– Acha que a vida é fácil assim? Não consegue lidar com um problema, então joga todo o resto pra cima? – sorriu em deboche, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até uma mesinha próxima à porta da sua sala, onde continha algumas xícaras e uma garrafa de café, enchendo a caneca que levava em mãos – Quero você aqui amanhã às oito. Passe no andar de baixo e pegue os projetos antes.

E sem esperar resposta, o rapaz voltou para sua sala, fechando a porta e deixando a garota sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Aquela fora uma noite cheia de pensamentos, onde teve que analisar todas as suas opções, todos os prós e contras de continuar ou não naquele emprego. E, apesar da atitude rude do rapaz, ele estava certo em dizer que não podia desistir diante do primeiro obstáculo. O salário era bom, só pegava um ônibus para chegar à empresa, e devido ao percurso, tinha a sorte de não ser em um trecho movimentado, o horário era bom e tinha os fins de semana livre, sem falar em todos os outros benefícios.

Em contrapartida, Mikaru, o dono da empresa e também seu chefe direto, era a pessoa mais sem tato que havia conhecido aquele dia!

Pouco antes do horário determinado no dia anterior a moça já chegava ao seu andar, levando consigo os projetos que esquecera de buscar no dia seguinte. Tinha decidido tentar mais uma vez, afinal de contas, não tinha nada a perder.

Ajeitou suas coisas sobre a mesa e mal ligara o computador quando o seu telefone tocou, estranhamente aparecendo o número do ramal do seu chefe no aparelho.

– Po-pois não? – havia ficado tão nervosa que se esquecera de usar a frase clichê com o nome da empresa.

– Traga o projeto. – e desligou.

Não era possível que ele já estivesse por ali! Desde quando alguém em um cargo alto chegava tão cedo? Já ouvira de tantas amigas que às vezes seus supervisores só apareciam pouco antes do almoço. Será que sua má sorte era tão grande assim?

Respirou fundo, pegando o projeto e levando até a sala ao lado, exitando um instante antes de bater na porta e entrar, encontrando Mikaru sentado em sua mesa de desenho próxima à janela.

– Pensei que tivesse se demitido ontem. – veio a voz em tom divertido e esnobe, juntamente com um sorrisinho de canto, enquanto ele a encarava por cima do ombro.

– E-eu… decidi… dar mais uma chance. – andou rapidamente até a outra mesa onde estava o notebook do rapaz, deixando o projeto ao lado.

– Hn… persistente… isso é bom. – curiosamente, dessa vez o tom de Mikaru foi calmo.

– P-precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Sabe o que precisa fazer? – a garota pensou um pouco, não entendendo bem a que ele se referia e como ficou em silêncio, ele a encarou com severidade – Seu serviço. Sabe o que precisa fazer?

– Ah! Si-sim! E-eu treinei semana passada co-

– Ótimo. Cai fora. – junto com a interrupção veio um gesto de dispensa, fazendo a garota ficar roxa de raiva e vergonha, saindo de lá correndo e aos tropeços, só parando ao fechar a porta daquela sala atrás de si.

Ele era um demônio filho de uma mãe sem educação e sem escrúpulos!

Apertou as mãos em punho, pisando duro até voltar a sua mesa, praticamente se jogando na cadeira, enquanto ainda bufava irritada. Como ele podia ser daquele jeito?! Tão… tão… argh! Não tinha nem palavras para descrever.

– Alô? – atendeu o telefone sem pensar duas vezes, só querendo que aquele som irritante parasse para que ela pudesse voltar a xingar o chefe.

– Você não está na sua casa para atender assim. – era Mikaru, que novamente desligou sem dizer mais nada.

– Ora, seu… – segundos depois o telefone tocou novamente, fazendo a moça apertar o fone com mais força do que era necessário, um sorriso falso surgindo em sua face – Pois não, Kazunari-san?

– Bem melhor agora. – e novamente desligou.

Ela tinha certeza que ele estava rindo e se divertindo as suas custas!

Durante aquele mesmo mês, ela ainda pediu demissão mais duas vezes, mas sempre estava lá no dia seguinte, sempre dizendo que ia dar só mais uma chance.

Até que veio o primeiro pagamento. E finalmente ela entendeu porque a antiga secretaria se recusava tanto em pedir conta, mesmo que fosse para se mudar de cidade e casar com um homem maravilhoso.

Ele podia continuar sendo o maior filho da mãe, se assim quisesse. Ela estava feliz demais para se importar. Na verdade, ela se sentia recompensada até pelas ofensas que não ouviu.

O serviço se tornou bem melhor a partir desse dia. Ela foi aprendendo a lidar com o rapaz, como devia abordá-lo quando o humor não estava dos melhores e como pequenas iniciativas eram bem recebidas. A convivência entre eles foi melhorando também, até ela começar a perceber detalhes que antes eram ignorados, como o motivo para ele ser tão ranzinza.

Era óbvio que Mikaru não era sem educação com todos, pois já o vira sorrir e conversar normalmente com algumas poucas pessoas, mas nunca pensou que alguém conseguisse manter uma máscara por tanto tempo. Talvez muita prática tornasse aquele ato normal, mas pouco a pouco, conforme o analisa, foi descobrindo o tamanho da barreira que ele criara e o quanto sua real personalidade podia ser diferente.

A curiosidade, por sua vez, sempre a fazia se questionar: por quê? Por que alguém precisaria se esconder tanto?

E foi esse mistério, que a princípio, a manteve naquele emprego.

* * *

Um dos atendentes da lanchonete que ficava na esquina da empresa levou o lanche solicitado até o andar de Mikaru, deixando com a moça da recepção que o pagou na entrega. Ela colocou o chá e o bolo numa pequena bandeja, juntamente com um envelope contendo o comprimido que ele havia pedido.

Enrolou-se ao sair de sua mesa, tentando segurar a bandeja enquanto batia na porta, quase deixando-a cair, até que alguém a ajudou a equilibrar o lanche.

– Ah, obrigada! – sorriu para o rapaz que a auxiliara, estendendo a mão para pegar a bandeja de volta, mas ele já entrava pela porta aberta – He-hei! Espera!

– Pode deixar que eu levo.

– Nã-não! – chamou-o de volta, com a voz esganiçada, mas já era tarde demais. Mikaru ia brigar muito por deixar alguém entrar sem ser anunciado e o pior, justo quando havia pedido para não ser incomodado.

* * *

– Serviço de entrega! – Kyoji colocou a bandeja a frente de Mikaru, conseguindo atrair seu olhar com aquela entrada inesperada.

– Você é um arquiteto ou um entregador? – a pergunta veio em tom ríspido, como era de se imaginar.

– Hei, calma. Só ajudei a mocinha quando ela estava abrindo a porta e decidi entregar pra você.

– Já entregou. Pode sair. – voltou a erguer o contrato que tinha em mãos, desviando o olhar do rapaz.

Sendo alguém escolhido por Yamada, era de se imaginar que seria intrometido. Porque aquele velhote adorava dar sugestões fora de sua área e aparecer onde não havia sido chamado.

– Você estava tentando se matar?

– O quê? – Mikaru ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o assustado. Ele não podia saber do seu passado…

– Seu pescoço tem um marca vermelha. Parece que amarrou com uma corda e pu-

– Isso não é da sua conta! – Mikaru levantou-se da cadeira, batendo com as mãos fechadas em punho contra a mesa.

A diferença de altura não intimidou Mikaru, que continuou a encará-lo fixamente, praguejando contra o rapaz e se perguntando como ele podia ser tão petulante. Isso não era atitude para um novato ter, muito menos na frente de seu superior. Aquele homem não sabia com quem estava implicando.

– Desculpe. Eu estava tentando fazer uma brincadeira… – levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, se afastando um pouco da mesa – Yamada-san disse que você era sério, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto, já que não se importou quando te chamei pelo nome mais cedo.

– Me chamar pelo nome não significa que pode ter outras liberdades! – retrucou ríspido, apertando as mãos em punho e segurando a vontade de socar a mesa novamente – Saia daqui!

– Já estou indo. Só queria saber se estava bem. Eu vi o que aconteceu mais cedo no carro.

– Quem você pensa que é pra fingir que se preocupa? – nesse instante a porta foi aberta com força, passando por ela um homem forte e de expressão fechada e a secretaria que Kyoji ajudara a pouco – O que foi agora?

– E-eu chamei o segurança, Mikaru-san. – a mocinha se manifestou, esperando não ser repreendida por deixar mais um entrar em sua sala.

– Ótimo. Acompanhe Ootsuka-san até a sala dele. – Mikaru apontou o outro com a cabeça, voltando a se sentar – E se ele reclamar, acompanhe até a porta da rua.

O segurança aproximou-se do rapaz, puxando-o pelo braço e acompanhando até fora da sala e também daquele andar. Não queria saber o motivo de ter sido chamado e nem se o chefe estava certo ou errado, era pago para cuidar da segurança sempre que fosse necessário e colocar qualquer um que aparecesse sem convite pra fora.

– Sinto muito. – resmungou a secretaria, apertando as mãos nervosamente – Eu avisei pra ele não entrar…

– Você fez bem, Kojima-san. Pode voltar pro seu trabalho. – pegou novamente o contrato que estava lendo, mas sabia que não ia conseguir se concentrar novamente – E dessa vez, não deixe ninguém entrar.

– Si-sim, senhor. – fez uma pequena mesura, saindo rapidamente da sala. Pelo menos ele não parecia estar tão nervoso, se a chamara pelo nome, podia considerar quase um bom sinal.

Desistindo de fingir que lia aqueles papéis, Mikaru os colocou de lado, puxando a bandeja para perto e pegando o remédio, torcendo para que fizesse efeito rápido. Engoliu o comprimido com um gole do chá, levando a mão ao pescoço e massageando o local antes de puxar a gola da camisa pra cima.

A semana prometia ser ruim…


End file.
